Always
by SelenesLegacy
Summary: Loki joins forces with the Avengers when Doom threatens New York. In the middle of the fight, things go terribly wrong.


"**Always"**

**By: SelenesLegacy**

_I don't own anything in this fic._

**Inspirational music: "Rue's Farewell" By James Newton Howard**

New York City was in total chaos. The Avengers were barely able to hold their ground against the invading force, led by . Everyone had been mighty surprised when Loki had turned up, telling them Doom was on his way with the army he'd acquired. They had been even more surprised when Loki had offered his help.

But now, Loki and Thor were in the middle of Times Square, trying to fend off their attackers. "Brother!" Thor shouted, bashing the skull of one attacker with Mjolnir, "This is almost like the old days!" Loki laughed and blasted another to molecules. "It most certainly is!"

The fight raged on, and more attackers turned up. _"This is not good."_ Loki tried to keep himself calm, but seeing the swarms of attackers made fear grow inside him. "LOKI!" Thor's terrified shout made him turn around, and he was flung backwards, hitting the pavement like a ragdoll.

Pain flooded his mind and body as he crashed into the pavement. His lungs burned as he tried to breathe, it felt like white-hot knifes were stabbing him all over, repeatedly. "No!" He heard Thor shout as he came to his side. Gentle hands turned him over, and he saw the Avengers standing over him, their faces worried.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He felt a hand take his, and knew it was Natasha. "He was hit by power of some sort, and thrown right into the ground!" Thor's voice was trembling. No, Loki didn't want that. He didn't want his brother to cry. "T-Thor..." He managed to croak out, " Don't cry."

"I'm sorry, brother..." Thor said, "I should have protected you." Loki tried to shake his head. "It would have happened anyways." The other Avengers looked like they were close to crying. "You're very brave, you know that?" Tony Stark smiled at him, tears shining in his eyes.

Loki felt his face crack up in a smile. "That is the first compliment I think anyone has actually meant about me." His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he knew that it was only a matter of time. Thor's hands were on his forehead, wiping away blood and sweat. "I'm scared, Thor." His voice cracked, and tears gathered in his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, brother." Loki closed his eyes and sighed. He wished Frigga was there, he wanted to say goodbye to her. "Loki," Thor said softly, "When you go to Valhalla, will you wait for me?" Loki tried to nod, but it became too painful for him. "Always," he whispered. "Always."

Then he closed his eyes. Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard and protector of the Earth, was no more.

Everything stopped as Loki closed his eyes and died. Natasha was sobbing quietly, but the only thing they heard was Thor's agonized wail of grief as he cradled his little brother in his arms.

Two hours later, they were all in Asgard. Thor had pleaded Heimdall to open the Bifrost, he needed to bring Loki home. "Father, mother!" Thor held Loki in his arms as he saw Odin and Frigga stand there along with the Gatekeeper. "What happened?" He could hear sadness in his father's voice. "He was killed by Victor Von Doom." Steve placed himself beside Thor. "Loki was unprepared for it."

"No!" Frigga rushed forward and cupped her youngest son's face. "NO!" Odin took her into his arms, his eyes shining with tears. "We must bury him." He said.

They all stood on land as they watched some of Odin's warriors push a boat into the water. Loki had been clad in his finest clothes, and laid in the finest funeral furs that existed in Asgard, truly fitting for the prince he had been.

Thor watched the boat float into the water, tears falling down his cheeks. The last conversation he'd had with Loki playing over and over in his head. _"When you go to Valhalla, will you remember me?"_ The look on Loki's face had torn his heart apart. _"Always," _His brother had promised, _"Always."_

***Ugly sobbing***


End file.
